


Room with a View

by FourCatProductions



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Edging, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/FourCatProductions
Summary: It's summer vacation, and Vanik is determined to enjoy his time in Riften - assuming he ever makes it out of the room.





	Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanatopsiturvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/gifts).

> A combination Kinktober fill and birthday gift for thanatopsiturvy. Enjoy!

Vanik had a problem, though he was unaware of its existence until his second week of freedom. Not that there was any reason for him to think he had a problem – it was the summer before his final year at the College, months of scrimping had left him with a sizeable cushion of gold to waste, and he’d just spent the last several days backpacking through the Velothi Mountains with his best friend. The current leg of their trip had landed them in Riften, where they planned to spend the next several days drinking, swimming in the lake, and eating their weight in squash-and-pheasant pie (one of the Rift’s many local delicacies). Everything was, for a brief, shining moment, as it should have been.

He was currently sprawled across one of the twin motel beds, basking in the sunshine while he waited for Aerik to finish showering. Skyrim’s northern reaches were brutal no matter the time of year, the College isolated high above the icy tundra and cold black seas, but further south the weather was more hospitable, and the summer months were downright hot. He rolled over onto his stomach, thumbing through an article on his phone about Riften’s top ten tourist traps while the shower hissed and creaked and finally shut off. This was followed by the wet slap of feet against tile, and Aerik’s familiar whistling on the other side of the door.

“Hurry it up, Havardr,” Vanik called, checking the time. “Market’s already been open for an hour.”

“Calm down, will you? I’m almost ready.”

“You said that an hour ago, too.”

“Oh, lighten up. We’re on vacation.” The door opened, a cloud of steam billowing forth, and out strolled Vanik’s problem, wearing the tiniest shorts in Tamriel and not much else. His phone slipped out of his fingers and bounced, landing face-down on the mattress.

“What are you _wearing_?”

It came out much sharper than he’d intended, voice cracking like a teenager’s. Aerik glanced over while he tied his hair up, eyebrows arched.

“What does it look like?”

“Uh,” Vanik said, palms sweating. The shorts were tight, faded denim with frayed hems that barely covered the curve of Aerik’s ass, the long, lean muscles of his thighs on display. His tank top was equally tight, black, with _Bards Do It Better _emblazoned across the chest in gold lettering, and stopped just above his navel, a trail of wiry blond hair dusted below. The sunlight streaming through the window kissed his skin like a lover.

“It’s nice to wear something other than robes for a change,” Aerik went on, oblivious. “The College robes are alright, but they get boring fast when it’s all you can wear without freezing your balls off, y’know?”

Vanik had stopped listening about three words in, preoccupied with other thoughts. Nords ran hot, same as Dunmer. He knew this, but hadn’t fully considered the effect the warmer climate might have on his roommate’s wardrobe, and as such, was glad he’d been laying on his stomach when Aerik emerged. He was also suddenly aware of the fact that he and Aerik had fooled around in a broom closet in the Hall of Attainment not even a month ago (on the heels of the blowjob experiment, and the time they’d had sex to procrastinate on studying for finals), and that he very much wanted to do it again, minus the closet. Not that he’d planned on being the one to bring it up first, since Aerik was never short on options, and it wasn’t like he was trying to date the guy, but he definitely wasn’t looking for a pity fuck either –

“Vanik?”

He’d been caught staring. His gaze snapped back to Aerik’s face on reflex, ears hot, and was met with a wide grin, amber eyes gleaming.

“See something you like?” This was punctuated by a deliberate snap of his waistband, one hip cocked theatrically. Vanik scowled.

“Don’t be an ass.”

“Then stop staring at mine.” He winked. “Unless you’re going to do something about it, that is.”

“Uh,” Vanik said again. Aerik groaned and turned away from the mirror, arms crossed over his chest.

“Gods, I forgot how much you suck at flirting.”

“I do not suck at flirting,” Vanik snapped defensively, and got an eye-roll in response.

“Right. Look, do you want to fuck or not?”

“I – “ His skin was so hot that he was afraid his ancestral fire might burst forth at any second, little vapors of steam curling up from his palms. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Licked dry lips, swallowed hard. “I, um… didn’t know if you wanted to do that again,” he confessed finally, voice weak, and watched Aerik’s expression shift to one of understanding – and hunger.

“’Course I do.” He uncrossed his arms, taking a tentative step forward. “I almost asked for a room with one bed when we first got here, but I didn’t want to assume or anyth – “

Vanik pounced.

He was shorter, scrawnier, but he had the advantage of surprise, and Aerik yelped as he was whirled around and shoved onto the bed, frame creaking. Vanik landed on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him messily, and at the first press of teeth to lip Aerik melted into the sheets, hands sliding up to grip Vanik’s thighs.

“You wore these to screw with me,” he accused when he broke the kiss, breathing hard.

Aerik scoffed. “Now who’s assuming?” But he was already starting to rock his hips, hardening, and his dick twitched when Vanik bit his neck. Good, but not enough. Vanik was still radiating heat like a midwinter’s hearth, rippling off of his skin in waves, hot enough that he was afraid he might catch the bed on fire. He ground himself against Aerik’s stomach through his shorts.

“Roll over.”

“Bossy today, aren’t you?”

“I _said_, roll over,” Vanik growled impatiently, climbing off of him, and Aerik let out an indignant squawk as he was flipped onto his front, ass up. He got the hint quick enough, fumbling with the fastenings on his shorts as Vanik yanked at them, and then they were tangled around his thighs along with his underwear and Vanik’s hands were on him, fingers kneading into pliant flesh. A groan caught in his throat when Vanik spread him, slow, with both hands, breath ghosting over him.

“You, ah – fuck – “

“Nah,” Vanik said, and set his teeth where Aerik’s ass met his thigh. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough that he’d feel it, then ran his tongue over the mark, tasting clean skin and a hint of salt-sweat.

He thought sometimes that Aerik was the most beautiful person he might ever fuck (not that he would have _told_ him that, he wasn’t stupid). Sometimes he felt guilty for thinking it, because that was far from all he cared about and he would have liked Aerik regardless – his smart mouth and quick wit, the good heart he tried so hard to cover up with bravado – but right now he didn’t care. He _wanted, _and Aerik was half-naked underneath him, somehow wanting him back_, _ass round and firm and filling his hands just right. He squeezed a little harder, thumbs holding him open, keeping him there, and at the first touch of his tongue Aerik’s back arched, a shudder running through him.

“Oh gods,” he babbled, “oh _fuck, _you – “ and then Vanik buried his face against plush golden skin, lapping at him with the flat of his tongue, and the rest of Aerik’s sentence dissolved into a shaky little moan. Long, slow drags, interspersed with light, fluttery licks, pressing kisses into the sensitive flesh until Aerik was moving against nothing, cock hanging flushed and heavy between his legs. Vanik dug his nails in, then relaxed, massaging, the very tip of his tongue playing at slipping inside, and Aerik moaned shamelessly, pressing back against him. “Touch me,” he demanded, and Vanik laughed against him, deep in his chest.

The last time they’d done this, Aerik had pinned him by his hips against the closet wall and sucked him off long and slow, refusing to let him move an inch until Vanik was shivering out his orgasm down Aerik’s throat, hands clapped over his mouth so he didn’t wake half the faculty. Not this time. He ran his nails down the length of Aerik’s thighs, leaving faint pink lines in their wake, then sucked a kiss into the sensitive skin behind Aerik’s balls. Aerik pitched forward onto his elbows, face hidden in his forearms.

“Please?” It came out as a gasp.

Vanik ignored him, starting to work him open with his tongue, licking into him until he was soft and wet and pliant, thighs trembling with the strain of holding him up. He was panting now, whimpers clawing their way out of his throat with each stroke, and when Vanik finally, finally took pity on him and slid a hand between his legs, every muscle in his body went rigid; one, two, three seconds and then he _melted, _throbbing against Vanik’s palm.

“Gods, yes, _please_ – “ He squirmed, trying to fuck into Vanik’s hand, and Vanik let him for a moment before he turned his head and bit Aerik’s ass again, harder this time, earning a sharp inhale.

“Hold still or I’ll stop.”

“Bastard,” Aerik moaned, and his cock twitched again, dripping slick all over Vanik’s fingers.

“You like it.” He gave it a couple of slow strokes to demonstrate, rolling his palm over the tip, and watched the muscles in Aerik’s back bunch, hips flexing. “Or am I wrong?”

Aerik made a noise that might have been _fuck you, _or maybe _more. _Vanik grinned.

“Thought so.”

He was hard now too, straining against his zipper, and a part of him – a loud, insistent part in the back of his head – wanted nothing more than to tear his pants open and wreck Aerik until neither of them could walk. But more than that, he wanted to see his friend come undone, pushed as far as he could go at Vanik’s hands, and the thought alone was enough to make him ache. He pressed his mouth to Aerik again and wrapped one spit-slick hand around the base of his cock; squeezed all the way on the downstroke, agonizingly slow, over and over and over again until Aerik was groaning and trying to grind himself back against Vanik’s tongue, fingers twisting in the bedclothes.

“I’m – fuck, I’m so close – “

Vanik pulled his hand away, leaving Aerik’s cock bobbing in mid-air. The stream of curses that followed was an impressive one, and Aerik tried to rise up on his elbows, twisting around to glare over his shoulder.

“Why’d you stop?”

Vanik smacked his ass, pitching him forward once more. “I didn’t say I was done with you.”

“Oh really.” Aerik’s voice went low, sly. Challenging. “You think you just get to decide when you’re done with me?”

“Yeah,” Vanik said, and resumed stroking him, even slower this time. “I really do.”

Aerik didn’t have much to say after that. All that came out of his mouth were incoherent moans and half-attempts at pleas – _fuck, don’t stop, more _– that ebbed away like the tide and flowed back in as wordless groaning. Long limbs splayed, back arching helplessly as Vanik worked him over, touching and licking and teasing between firm pumps of his hand. Enough to get him there, but never to push him over the edge. His cock pulsed whenever Vanik stroked it or thumbed the head, hard as iron, wet at the tip, and Vanik was fast losing restraint. But he’d never seen Aerik like this before, speechless and unraveling before his eyes, overwhelmed by his own vulnerability. It was better than he ever could have imagined, and so he ignored his aching knees and jaw and kept going, drawing it out as long as he could, as long as he dared, until Aerik was practically sobbing into the sheets, shoulders heaving and muscles tensing as he fought to keep still.

“Vanik, c’mon, I can’t fucking take this – “ His voice wavered, thick with want in his throat – “Stop teasing me, _please_ – “

It broke on the last word, and Vanik had heard enough. He scrambled to unbutton his own shorts, yanking at his uncooperative zipper, and then it gave and he shoved them down and kicked them out of the way, grabbing at Aerik’s thighs. Aerik was all too happy to roll on his back, cock heavy and red where it curved towards his belly, and a grateful moan slipped free as Vanik straddled him once more, fitting their hips together. One hand wrapped around their cocks, the other braced against the bed, and the springs squeaked and rattled while they rutted, moving sloppily against each other. There was no real rhythm to it, no grace, but that didn’t matter when Aerik was underneath him, fingers digging into Vanik’s hips, head thrown back and lips parted soundlessly. Friction and heat, pressure coiling low in his belly, and he shoved his mouth against Aerik’s ear, panting, still working his hips, chasing that build-up with each thrust.

“So fuckin’ pretty like this – wanna see you come, get yourself all messy,” mumbled out like a prayer, and then Aerik was doing just that, shuddering as he shot all over his stomach and Vanik’s knuckles. Vanik was only a few more strokes behind him, too worked up to hold off any longer, and he bit Aerik’s shoulder to keep from crying out as his orgasm crashed over him. Aerik whimpered, but didn’t protest. There were teeth marks in his skin when Vanik finally let go, feeling like every muscle in his body had liquified all at once, and he kissed them in silent apology before rolling over to flop on the bed, calf still hooked over Aerik’s knee. The room was hotter than ever, his skin sticky with drying sweat and cum, his tongue and jaw sore, but he glanced over to see the dazed look on Aerik’s face and decided he didn’t mind. He’d never really minded.

“Fuck,” Aerik said, after a long moment had passed. He was still staring up at the ceiling with one arm flung over his head, cheeks flushed and hair tangled around his face. “I _just _showered.”

Vanik grinned.

“Ah, loosen up, Havardr.” He reached over and slapped Aerik’s shoulder. “We’re on vacation.”


End file.
